


i've never fallen from quite this high

by moonmotels



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, vacation baby!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmotels/pseuds/moonmotels
Summary: a part two offalling into your ocean eyesthat can be read as a standalone. although if you haven't read it....please do?





	i've never fallen from quite this high

**Author's Note:**

> maybe I just really missed kitty cafe misty and cordelia, okay? it's vacation time for the lovebirds.

_Sunglasses, check._

_Bathing suit, check._

_Towels, toothbrush, extra contacts, check, check, check._

Cordelia’s cellphone rang four times before she could stumble over the pile of clothes accumulated at her feet. Hurrying to pick it up from where it was tossed on her bed, she hastily answered, “ _Yes_?”

“Hello to you too, sexy.”

“Oh,” she exhaled, “Hi Misty. I thought you were Coco calling to ask for the hundredth time if mini liquor bottles are allowed through security.”

“No, but I am seeing if you have sunscreen or if I should pack my own. I wouldn’t want that cute lil’ face of yours getting burnt.”

“How thoughtful of you,” she teased, “I have sunscreen, shower gel, shampoo, tanning oil for Coco and Zoe, and extra towels for everyone.”

“Are you aware that you’re the mom friend of the group?” Misty paused to stifle laughter at Cordelia’s puff of irritation. “What time should I come in the morning?"

Somehow, Cordelia and Misty had managed to rope Zoe, Queenie, and Coco into taking a vacation to Hawaii for a week long stay at a private beach. They’d been dating for nearly eleven months now, and both parties felt it was a well deserved gift after their tumultuous meeting and start of the relationship. This trip would also mark the first time Queenie and Zoe spent more than a single night out with Coco, which only stressed Cordelia out _slightly,_ seeing as Misty’s friends had never seen Coco at her peak drunkenness.

“The flight’s at 9:30, but I’m not opposed to you coming over tonight,” Cordelia dropped her tone, “I just don’t know how I’ll sleep without you next to me. Half of your stuff is already here anyway.”

“Don’t be a baby,” Misty snorted, “I have to make sure my new coworker is going to take care of my cats without me for a whole week. I can’t just leave them all willy nilly, I have to go over instructions with her. And I’m not even packed.”

“Don’t you have anything packed?” She was exasperated. They’d spent nearly every night together since Cordelia had broken up with Hank, save for the few Misty had fallen asleep at work after locking up. The first time it happened, Cordelia almost sent out a search party before she thought to check the cafe and found her curled up on the couch surrounded by a dozen cats.

“Does my vibrator count?”

That shut Cordelia up.

Misty continued, voice giggly and laced with sweetness, “I’ll tell you what, I’m gonna go over instructions with Mallory super quickly and come home to pack, then I’ll call you to say goodnight.”

“Okay,” Cordelia grumbled, “I guess I’ll take it. Sure would love you here next to me though.”

“We’ll have a week straight of each other, I’ll be surprised if you don’t get sick of me after day three.” Cordelia’s heart constricted, even though she could pinpoint Misty’s teasing tone through the phone a million miles away. With the utmost seriousness, she replied, “I will never get tired of you. I want to spend my entire life with you.”

“Well, gosh, doesn’t that make me the luckiest girl in the world,” she sighed dreamily. “Back atcha, baby. I’m gonna get goin’ to the cafe, alright?”

“Yes, I love you."

“I love you too, honeybee.”

Cordelia tossed her phone back down and continued double checking her oversized carry on. Finding her tote bag from the depths of her closet, she packed her book on the bedside table plus the essentials for Misty; her Kindle, an adult coloring book, and extra set of colored pencils. Every Sunday morning Misty had taken up coloring in bed while Cordelia read her book after sharing breakfast together, something she looked forward to every week.

After she was positive everything was packed, Cordelia sat on her bed and called Coco to make certain _she_ had everything packed. _Shit_ , she thought fleetingly, _maybe I really am the mom friend_. Half a glass of wine and two hours later, Misty was calling to say goodnight. Delaying the inevitable time she’d have to sleep alone in her bed across town, Cordelia drug out the conversation until Misty finally whispered, “It’s late, baby. Go to sleep.”

“You say that like it’s easy,” she whined, earning a soft snort from the extension of her heart.

“You’ll see me in like, seven hours,” Misty said, “and if you don’t go to sleep you’ll get crabby on our flight. We both know how you get after I keep you up all night.” 

Cordelia felt a shiver roll up her spine at the memory of those late nights Misty had kept her from sleeping, all with _great_ reason. “I hate that you know me so well.”

“Yeah, I love you too,” Misty smiled, then deviously hung up the phone. 

The older of two tried to sleep; tossing and turning all night, the anxiety of flying and having everyone together for an entire week keeping her from sleeping peacefully. The empty space in bed next to her didn’t help either. At six am when her alarm rang, she soldiered on to gather her heavy suitcase and shuffle it down the stairs. By the time she was dressed and halfway done brushing her teeth, the doorbell rang. She knew it was Coco immediately because she didn’t wait for an answer and simply used her spare key to bust through the door with an angry huff. Coming out at the top of the stair landing, Cordelia nearly bent over with laughter at Coco’s disheveled early morning appearance.

“Why the fuck did you tell me to come at 6:30am when no one else is here yet?”

As if it made all the sense in the world, Cordelia answered, “Because if I had told you seven like everyone else you would have been late. And it’s 6:50, I knew I was right.”

“Okay, Miss ‘I’m on time for everything’, some of us don’t wake up at the crack of dawn looking like goddesses.”

“That’s a little far fetched, I’m a princess at best,” she belly laughed. Coco climbed up the stairs to follow Cordelia back into the bathroom, where she spit her toothpaste out and rinsed her mouth.

“I was certain that at least Misty would be here,” Coco commented as she flopped down on the bed.

“She stayed at home to get everything in order at the cafe and then pack. She left it all last minute, like you probably did.”

“ _Jesus_ , at least I remembered everything this time. Remember our trip to Cancun in college when I packed condoms but forgot clean underwear?” Coco propped herself up on her elbows, shooting Cordelia a narrowed look, “Wait. You seem nervous. Are you nervous?”

“No,” Cordelia shot back defensively, then softer, “Maybe a little. I don’t want to screw it up.” She tossed her toothbrush into her carry-on and stood up, shaking her head. “I’m more nervous you’ll get drunk off two shots of tequila and tell Misty what I’m planning. That or you’ll find some way to embarrass me about our time in college.”

“I’m not going to spill your little secret,” Coco chastised, “But I might embarrass you. Just a little. It keeps you humble.”

From downstairs, they heard Misty unlock the door with her key that had been gifted six months after they began dating. She must have ran into Queenie and Zoe in the driveway, as the hustle and commotion filled Cordelia’s usually quiet foyer. Coco flung herself off the bed to race down the stairs, brushing past Misty and into Queenie’s waiting arms. “My girls are here!” She barely remembered to throw an excited hello up to Misty before wrapping Zoe into an equally as enthusiastic hug.

“Girl, you are way too bouncy about being up at the ass crack of dawn,” Queenie said sternly, despite a wide smile tugging at her features.

“Nah, I’m just excited that we get to spend seven days together in our private villa,” Coco replied, “Plus I bought a triple shot at Starbucks and chugged it on the way over here.”

“Smart,” Zoe approved.

When Misty slipped quietly into Cordelia’s room and enveloped her in a hug from behind, Cordelia nearly went numb with relief. As if it had been days, weeks, or maybe even months since they’d seen each other, she melted into the embrace and mumbled, “Hi. I missed you.”

“I missed you. Sleeping alone was hard,” Misty mused.

“Oh, _now_ she regrets not coming over last night,” Cordelia acted shocked, extracting from the embrace when Misty jokingly squeezed her harder.

“I had a lot to do,” she pouted. “I fell asleep halfway through packing because someone wouldn’t get off the phone with me.”

“Who’s that?” Cordelia feigned suspicion, dodging a sharp poke at her ribs and howling in mock pain. “ _Okay_ , let me get my shoes and I’m ready.”

Misty leaned against the dresser and opened the top drawer to grab two of her shirts that were mixed in with Cordelia’s. “I’m glad we got our own villa, the three of them down there have become an unstoppable force already. I hope you’re prepared to have shots shoved down your throat every chance they get.”

Cordelia let out a mixture of laughter and a groan, “I guess that’s the point of vacation, love. Alcohol and getting a tan.”

“Guess so.” She turned to grasp a handful of Cordelia’s shirt to lean in and press an open mouthed kiss on her lips. Smiling into it, she kissed her a dozen more times before relenting and pulling back to say, “We _need_ to leave or we’ll miss the flight.”

The pair trudged down the stairs where their friends were chattering about all the adventures they had scheduled. Corralling everybody out the door and making sure every bag was accounted for proved to be a large feat for Cordelia, but it was all deemed successful when they were all seated on their flight two hours later. As Cordelia buckled herself in, she leaned over to ask Misty if she wanted her kindle.

Misty stared out the small oval shaped window and contemplated a moment. “Nah, I think I’m gonna nap. Gotta rest up for all these adventures,” she grinned, flashing her award winning smile. Cordelia merely nodded and shifted so Misty could rest her head on a soft shoulder. As the plane began its ascent, Cordelia could tell she’d already fallen asleep with the way her lips parted slightly and body sagged comfortably into the embrace. Halfway through their flight, Cordelia felt her own eyes grow heavy with sleep and allowed her head to lull on top of Misty’s sunshine colored hair.

They were awoken by a large jolt; their plane reaching the runway at their destination. Cordelia sat up, stretching her neck muscles and yawning when it slowed down and came to a complete stop at their gate. Misty cracked the window open once more to gaze at the scenery. “Did I really sleep the entire flight?” she asked.

From across the aisle Coco chimed in, “Yeah, both of you were knocked out on top of each other. It would be sickening if y’all weren’t so cute.”

“Gee thanks, Co. I think.” Coco shrugged her shoulders and flitted a hand in the air. 

After finding all their suitcases at baggage claim and boarding their personal shuttle, the group seemed to shift quickly into vacation mode. As Coco, Queenie and Zoe chatted with the driver, pointing out landscapes and the crystal clear blue water, Misty took a moment to lean in Cordelia’s ear and ask, “Are you alright? You seem distracted.” Concern flashed across her face and Cordelia felt terrible for ever making her think she was anything less than ecstatic.

“I’m fine, promise. Just hard to believe we’re finally here,” she explained. “Traveling stresses me out if you couldn’t tell.”

Misty knew exactly what she meant and kissed her, quick and sweet to soothe her stress. “I know. It’s okay, baby. We’re here.” She tangled their fingers together and held their hands in her lap until they pulled up to the stunning private villa they’d rented on the north shore of Oahu island. Queenie and Misty gasped in unison, making their driver chuckle in the rear view mirror. Coco was busy snapping photos while Zoe turned around to smile at Cordelia. “This is really romantic,” she commented, “Thanks for inviting us along.”

Misty cut in, “We really do love y’all even though you’re a pain in our asses sometimes.” Cordelia nodded sharply, a sly grin overpowering the seriousness of her notion. They all laughed at that, shuffling out of the car and picking up their bags from where the driver had piled them. As he stepped back, Cordelia watched Queenie hand him a tip and a slip of paper with her number on it, laughing incredulously when he winked and stuffed the paper in his shirt pocket. Coco smacked Queenie on the shoulder while Zoe whistled under her breath, earning them both a shove. “What, bitch? He was cute.”

Misty broke up their playful spat, urging them towards the front desk where they got the keys to their rooms. As they rounded the corner, all five of them gasped in unison at their home for the next week. The online photos hadn’t done the actual place justice, seeing as their private villas should be more aptly referred to as beachfront homes. The suites overlooked the ocean, which spanned as far as their eyes could see. Crystal blue water and a white sand private beach awaited them, and Cordelia was already overwhelmed that she was here with the love of her life. She could pinch herself. Far more extravagant than she had expected, Cordelia took Misty’s hand and pulled her towards their suite, waving a hand towards the one a stone's throw away. “That one’s yours, you guys. We’ll unpack and come over in a few to check in.”

“This place is the fucking shit,” Queenie clapped her on the shoulder excitedly, then more quietly, “And take your time in there boo, we know what y’all are up to.”

“Yeah, probably another fucking nap,” Misty shot back as Cordelia tugged at her incessantly. When they opened the door, she barely had enough time to drag her suitcase through it before Cordelia shoved her against the back of it. Kissing her roughly, yet still so _fucking_ gently, Cordelia murmured, “You really want to nap?”

“I mean I was goin’ to sit on the balcony and admire the view, but I know another view I’d enjoy more.” Misty batted her eyelashes.

From where her mouth had found its home coaxing small bruises at the junction between Misty’s neck and shoulder blade, Cordelia replied evenly, “What’s that?”

“You sitting on my face.”

Misty’s undeniable requests always took Cordelia by surprise. Every little thing was different with her. The sex, the quiet moments in bed together, the touches, every lingering glance. All of it. You would think that after nearly a year Cordelia would be used to it by now, but that’s the thing about Misty Day. 

She kept each second more fascinating than the last.

Feigning dramatics, Cordelia checked her watch and asked, “Gosh, do we have the time?” They both knew damn well she wouldn’t care if there was a line of people waiting for them outside the door, especially not when Misty scratched her nails down Cordelia’s back and tugged the blouse up and off her body.

“It’s island time, baby, we’ve got plenty of it.”

Cordelia went to try one more useless attempt, but that was cut off as Misty flicked her thumb over the swell of her breast. Relenting by kissing Misty like she meant it, Cordelia allowed herself to be walked backwards to their bedroom. Barely pausing to admire their view and balcony adorned with Hawaiian flowers, she fell backwards and smiled up at Misty when she straddled her waist. “I thought you wanted me on top,” she sarcastically commented.

With her hair falling out of her low ponytail and framing the sharp angles of her face, Misty looked like a conjured up vision to Cordelia. The waves crashing to shore mixed with the sweet smelling aroma of the beautiful flowers had the latter in some kind of trance as Misty quickly stripped herself of her own clothes before tugging Cordelia’s pants and bra off.

“I dunno, Delia, we have a whole week to do whatever we want,” Misty didn’t look up from where she was trailing one finger over a nipple, “Did you want me to stop?” She ended her question by ducking her head and suckling gently on the bud, using her tongue as a weapon to render Cordelia speechless. Her hand tangled in Misty’s hair, keeping her head there in silent approval. The only thing she could manage was a deep groan that slipped between her lips when Misty trailed one hand down to tease at the underwear, dancing light touches that were _infuriating_.

Releasing her lips with a soft pop, Misty sat up, eyes shining and portraying a thousand different sentiments. Under her breath, so softly that Cordelia had to strain to hear, she said, “Do you know how beautiful you are? Takes my breath away every time.” Her eyes raked across Cordelia’s face, which made the woman underneath blush profusely at the compliment. Trying to even her erratic breathing, she replied, “You make me beautiful.”

Now Misty was the one to blush, leaning back down for a sweet kiss on Cordelia’s mouth. Just as she went to trail her lips down to hotter, more intimate places, a loud bang on the door startled them. Annoyance flashed across both their faces, and Cordelia released the grip she’d had on Misty’s waist. “Do you think if we’re quiet they’ll go away?”

All the way through their suite, they heard Zoe’s muffled voice on the other side of the door. “I’m not allowed to leave until you guys let me in.”

Misty huffed angrily, swinging her legs off the bed to pull on a complimentary robe from the bathroom. “I’ll get her to leave,” she promised, already halfway out of the room.

Reclining her half naked body under the covers, she waited as Misty shut the bedroom door and cracked the front door open to glare at Zoe. Unsurprisingly, she was flanked by Queenie and Coco, who pushed past Zoe and strolled into the living room area. “Oh shit, your view is much better than ours,” Queenie quipped. “Why do the lovebirds get the good view?”

Coco shrugged, kicking her legs up on the couch and snuggling into the fluffy pillows. “Fuck if I know.” Zoe trailed behind the two, shooting Misty an apologetic look. “They made me knock, because they knew you wouldn’t answer them.”

“It’s a girls trip, we can’t let y’all hole up in this bitch all week feeding each other strawberries and staring into each other’s eyes,” Queenie proclaimed as she plopped down on the chair next to Coco. Misty pulled her robe tighter around her chest, defending herself by saying, “We are not going to ‘hole up’, we just wanted a nice nap.”

“Is nap code word for giving each other hickies?” Zoe giggled, pointing out the rather large black and blue bruise blossoming on Misty’s neckline. 

“Whose side are you on?” she hissed back, clamping a palm over the offending mark of Cordelia’s desire. 

Cordelia finally emerged from the bedroom, donning her own soft robe and looking like an angel in white to Misty. “I see we have company,” she commented, pushing Coco’s feet off her couch and sitting where they’d been stretched out. “To what do we owe this pleasure?” Her annoyance dissipated when Misty sat in her lap, leaning back into her chest and immediately relaxing. She toyed with Misty’s hair as Coco sat up and said, “We’re going tanning and then dinner at that little place down the street. You’re both coming with us, so get dressed.”

“Do we have a choice in the matter?” All three of their friends replied “no,” in unison. Misty arched her neck back to mock whisper in Cordelia’s ear, “They outnumber us baby, but I think if we make a run for it now we can get out of it.” She laughed heartily as Queenie reached over to swat at her thigh. “We mean it, go put your bathing suits on.” She crossed her arms over her chest and gave them a look of finality, “We’ll wait.”

Ten minutes later, Cordelia and Misty had traded robes for bathing suits. Cordelia was crouched down, tying the string to Misty’s bikini bottom and taking her sweet time in doing so. Wanting to savor the soft skin under her fingertips, she trailed her hand up and down the smooth thigh until Misty glanced down with a smirk. “You keep doin’ that and they’ll have to break this door down to get me to come out.”

Cordelia kissed the closest available inch of skin and stood up. “Why did we invite them again?” 

“We must love them dearly.” The two meandered back into the living room where their friends were waiting patiently. After Coco forced them all to do a courtesy shot, they were filing out to their beach, a private section reserved for them complete with lounges and umbrellas. They all chose a chair, comfortably reclining under the Hawaiian sun. Misty swept Cordelia’s hair to the side in order to rub sunscreen on her neck and upper back, keeping her touch innocent and light so they weren’t tempted to leave their friends on the beach.

“This is, and I’m not joking, the best moment of my life,” Coco moaned, stretching out on her stomach. “I feel like a brand new woman, having the sun on my skin.”

“Compared to the weather at home, this feels like a blessing,” Zoe agreed, slathering lotion over her entire body. 

“Yo Mist, you look hot in that bathing suit,” Queenie wolf whistled as Misty rolled her eyes. “Like I’m not tryna take you away from your girl, but who knew cat ladies could look that bangin’.” Cordelia slid her sunglasses further up her nose, her mouth curling into a wry grin. “I’m inclined to agree.” 

After a few moments the group quieted down, appreciating the serenity of their silent beach. Keeping her eyes shut, Cordelia extended her arm over to Misty’s chair to grasp her hand and intertwine their fingers. When Misty squeezed back, she couldn’t help the rhythm of her heart going into uneven tempo. Every touch with Misty was better than the last, like she had the ability to create sparks of love that burned bright with the simplest brush of her hand. For the better half of the early evening, Cordelia felt secure, loved, and cherished even sunbathing four thousand miles away from home.

When the sun dipped down even lower over the horizon, Zoe piped up, “Guys I’m really hungry now.” They all murmured their agreement, slowly making their way towards the beach front restaurant that boasted Hawaiian specialties and local favorites. 

When the food arrived a half hour later, Misty wordlessly took half her food and pushed it onto Cordelia’s plate; who did the same with her own so they both shared each other’s meals. Coco paused with a fork halfway to her mouth, which caused Cordelia to furrow her brow in confusion and question, “What?”

“That was like, some married couple shit right there,” Queenie answered for her. Zoe nodded in agreement, too busy shoving a forkful of rice in her mouth to reply with words.

Misty and Cordelia looked at each other and grinned, unable to suppress their happiness at the observation. “I guess it’s so natural to us that we don’t even think about it now,” Misty acknowledged in response. Dinner continued as usual, save for the lingering glances Misty was giving Cordelia that earned her pained looks and a game of footsies under the table. Thank _God_ everyone else was engaged in conversation, because Cordelia would swear her heightened arousal was written all over her face. 

After the check was paid, the group agreed on an early-ish night, planning to be up relatively early in the morning for a hike to an inactive volcano. Cordelia knew when Coco meant ‘early’, it would be sometime after brunch, so she wasn’t too worried about not getting enough sleep. Her and Misty slipped back into the air conditioned suite, nearly sighing in unison at the relief from the sticky heat that clung to them even after the sun went down. Cordelia stripped herself of her clothes, tossing them on the floor to deal with tomorrow.

“I like vacation Cordelia, she doesn’t care about her usual pristine rules on cleanliness,” Misty giggled from where she was combing out her tangled locks in the bathroom mirror. Cordelia came up behind her, kissing her shoulder once before turning the shower on. “Vacation Cordelia doesn’t care about anything but getting this sand off her body,” she replied flippantly, stepping into the stream of water. She left the door cracked, knowing Misty would be joining her momentarily. Smiling when she did so, she scooted back and gave Misty room to rinse her own body off, admiring the way water droplets clung to her skin and dripped off obscenely.

“Delia, stop lookin’ at me like that.”

“Like what?” she answered innocently, “I’m just trying to shower here.”

“Like you’re trying to jump my bones. We need to sleep.”

Cordelia gasped theatrically, “Me? I would _never_.” Misty merely raised an eyebrow in reply, pouring floral scented shampoo in her hands and gathering Cordelia’s hair in her grip. After washing her hair and allowing Cordelia to do the same, she shut the water off and stepped out, handing over a towel before wrapping herself in one. Ten minutes later, the two were lying in the darkened room, enjoying the low hum of the AC unit and the sound of waves crashing. From where her head was fit comfortably in the crook of Cordelia’s neck like it had been carved specifically for her, Misty pressed her lips to the soft skin there and said, “I feel so comfortable here. Like it’s where we belong.”

The older blonde mused for a moment before agreeing. “I think we belong anywhere as long as we’re together. You know? Being with you always makes me feel at home even if we’re a million miles away.”

Misty was quiet for a moment. “I love you. So much that it makes me feel like I’m going to explode sometimes.” Cordelia cupped her chin and angled it up so she could kiss Misty. “I love you,” and then, “I would do anything for you, just say the word.”

“All I want is for you to kiss me again.”

After her request was completed and Cordelia was brought to orgasm twice with Misty’s dexterous fingers that stroked in all the right places, the exhausted pair fell into a sweet, dreamless sleep.

***

The next four days passed, filled with sunny days on the beach and nights spent at the rum bar enjoying the company of other vacationers and locals. Cordelia was filled to the brim with utter happiness, spending all this time with her favorite person and their three friends. Coco even had yet to embarrass her, to which she owed her eternal gratitude. On the fifth night, Coco convinced everyone that they needed something different on one of their last nights. She claimed that planning nights out were her _specialty_ , so they let her take the reigns that day and followed blindly.

Cordelia never knew what to expect with Coco on a night out, so she was wary to say the least. It could be anything; bungee jumping, cliff diving, a cult initiation ceremony. Nothing was off limits with her best friend of fifteen years. After a quick dinner and short walk back to their villas, Cordelia finally broke down and asked, “Co, where are we going tonight? I need to be prepared.”

“God, does no one trust me?” Coco whined. “Okay, hear me out, we’re going to learn how to hula dance.”

All four of their mouths dropped open. “Hula dancing? Have you seen me dance? I look like an idiot without adding hula into the mix,” Zoe admonished.

Queenie echoed her concerns, “My hips do not move like a hula girl’s.”

Misty seemed to be the only person on board with the idea, nodding her head as she carefully considered the pros and cons. “Guys, it could be fun. We’ll just have a drink before.”

“And after,” Coco chimed in, “It’s at a beach bar.”

“Well, count me in,” Queenie accepted. Zoe nodded her agreement, all of them waiting for Cordelia’s approval. She pursed her lips and shrugged one shoulder. “How bad could it be?” 

Coco yelped her excitement, planting a fat kiss on Cordelia’s cheek. “I knew my bitch would come through. Go get ready.” 

One pre-dancing drink turned into three, much to Coco and Misty’s amusement. Cordelia stumbled slightly into the cab awaiting them out front, making Zoe softly laugh. “Someone is feeling herself.”

“I am feeling no such thing,” Cordelia exhaled as she sat back in the seat with a loud thump. “I tripped.” Misty leaned over in her ear and parted soft blonde hair with her nose. “Nobody believes that, baby. You’re a lightweight.”

Cordelia playfully pushed her away. “You say that like after four shots you’re not begging to take me home and put your mou-“ She was silenced when Misty jabbed her roughly in the ribs. “ _Ow_.”

Pulling up, the beach bar did seem to boast a decently fun time. String lights were woven through the palm trees, brightly colored tiki torches lighting up the pathway to the dance floor. Beyond the deck, the sun was going down over the horizon, casting orange and red hues of light across the sky. It was one of the most spectacular views Cordelia had ever seen in her lifetime.

Besides Misty next to her in bed during the early morning hours.

A round, older woman came shuffling up the stairs that led down to the beach, throwing her arms up in excitement and motioning for the mid-sized group of people to follow her to the dance floor. As she bustled past, she took notice of Cordelia grasping Misty’s hand tightly. She winked and exclaimed, “Maikaʻi wahine, welcome, welcome.”

Just as Misty went to open her mouth and ask what that meant, Zoe leaned over and said, “It means ‘beautiful couple’ in Hawaiian.”

“Now how the fuck does homegirl know that?” Queenie chortled. Their conversation was cut short when the plump woman stood in front of the microphone and raised a hand for silence. “Aloha. Welcome to our big island, everyone. We’re here tonight to try and teach you the dance our beautiful women have mastered over the past hundreds of years. The key word here being _‘try’_. We’ll have our girls to demonstrate, but our main focus is for you to have fun and enjoy everything our island has to offer. Please, help yourselves to drinks and snacks at our bar, we’ll be starting momentarily.”

The lively group of people taking the class dispersed to follow her instructions and get drinks and refreshments. Still feeling the effects of the earlier drinks, Cordelia opted to stay back while Misty and Zoe went to get one. “Co, this was a really great idea. I’m sorry I doubted you.” 

Coco flipped her hair as if extremely burdened by her contributions. “I know.”

“And so humble,” Queenie grumbled under her breath. After a bit of chattering, the woman was back on stage to ask everyone to spread apart and prepare for the class. Misty chose her usual spot right next to Cordelia, who glanced over and smiled at the position they found themselves. Three beautiful women in hula outfits started their routine to show everyone what they’d be learning. Coco, already drunk on her third mai tai from earlier, looked like a deer caught in headlights.

“Maybe this wasn’t my greatest idea.”

When the hula girls began demonstrating simple steps, everything went fairly smoothly. As it turns out, hula dancing can be simple when you’re slightly intoxicated and feeling loose enough to dance around and not care if you look like an idiot. Misty, of course, was a natural. With her hair in soft beach waves that fanned over sun-tanned shoulders and cute flower printed dress, she moved in tune easily with the music. It made Cordelia want to stop her own movements and spin Misty in her arms all night until the sun rose and dawn broke. She looked beautiful under the muted sunlight. Effervescent, even.

Queenie and Cordelia followed the steps seemingly effortlessly, Zoe and Coco failing behind by a few beats. In the end, it proved to be a fun distraction for an hour. When the dancers bowed gracefully and exited the stage, the older woman was back to wrap things up, graciously telling the group what a wonderful job they did. She then exited the stage as well to the sound of roaring applause.

The woman said hello to several guests before strolling over to Cordelia, extending a hand. “Aloha,” she welcomed them. She jerked her head towards Misty. “Your kaikamahine...your _girl_ ,” she corrected, “is a natural. She should come dance with us.”

Misty shot Cordelia a grin, blue eyes twinkling under the string lights. “Well _my_ kaikamahine wouldn’t like me moving to Hawaii very much, unless she came with me.”

“I’m Noelani,” she laughed, “My friends call me Noe. Are you two married? I’m sorry to be blunt, you just have a deep connection I could spot a mile away.”

Misty took her outstretched hand and responded, “Noe, that’s a beautiful name. I’m Misty, this is Cordelia. We’re not married, no, but someday hopefully. Fingers crossed.” 

Cordelia bit back a smile that threatened to render her unable to speak. The idea of marrying Misty was beyond her wildest imagination. She wasn’t sure she could handle being able to call Misty her wife. It would be too perfect, so otherworldly insane that the younger blonde would be hers until the end of time. 

Noe looked shocked. “I would have bet money you two were-“ she shook her head. “Anyway, my new friends, e hauʻoli i kou pō. Enjoy your time here. I would love so much for you two to stay and take advantage of what we have to offer.”

Misty and Cordelia both nodded, pointing to their friends on the dance floor. “Trust us, we will.” Noe bid them goodbye with a hug for both, slinking off behind the bar for some much needed peace and quiet. Cordelia watched their friends dance around drunkenly with a group of men that each had their eye on one of them. 

“I’m going to need a drink or _three_ ,” Cordelia said, moving towards the bar. “Do you want anything?” Misty shook her head, her light feet already carrying her towards the middle of the floor. It reminded Cordelia of all those months ago, when she’d been at a different stage in her life. Unhappy in her relationship with Hank, stressed about mundane things and hurtling towards a long, boring life. And then Misty Day came fluttering in, sweeping her off her feet with love and excitement around every corner. Cordelia wasn’t bored anymore, she was delusional with love.

As she hoisted herself onto the stool, she ordered herself a shot of rum and some fruity concoction on the specials list. Enjoying the scenery; or rather Misty dancing in her short dress that flowed up the side of her thighs with every beat, she was startled to feel a tap on her shoulder. “Sorry,” an average looking man apologized, tossing his hands up in mock arrest, “Just wanted to say hello.”

“Oh,” Cordelia thought for a moment, then decided not to be rude, “Hello.”

“I’m Greg,” he introduced himself. “I came late to the dance class but couldn’t help but notice you. Your moves, I mean.”

“Cordelia. And thank you, but I’m not exactly the best dancer out there.”

“No, no, I mean it. A beautiful woman doing the hula? You could be a star.”

Cordelia wordlessly accepted the compliment, tilting her glass for a cheers. She turned back to search for Misty in the crowded area, briefly rolling her eyes towards the ceiling when Greg kept talking. “So what brings you to Hawaii? You don’t look like a local, no offense.”

“I live in New Orleans with my girl-”

Greg cut her off, “Ah, NOLA, I love that place. Ever been to Bourbon street? Had the time of my life there one weekend in college. Crazy hot girls. I’m from Washington state, but after my divorce moved to Oregon for work. What do you do?”

Cordelia bit her tongue from bluntly telling Greg to go chat up another woman. “I’m a headmistress at a school for girls,” she replied tersely. All she wanted was to enjoy the cool breeze and her drink while watching Misty twirl around, but that proved too difficult when Greg didn’t catch her bored tone.

“That’s sick. Cool, I mean. Teachers are sexy. Hey, what are you drinking? I’ll get ya another.”

Before Cordelia could protest, two more shots of rum were set down in front of them. Greg continued on with some mind numbingly boring story about his friends all abandoning him for dates with island girls, which led him to ‘expand his horizons’ by taking the hula class. After a few drawn out minutes, Cordelia was just about to tell him about Misty when said person slid in between the two of them.

“There ya are, cutie.” The younger blonde kissed Cordelia on the lips before picking up the two shots Greg had ordered. “Are these for us?” She handed one to Cordelia and didn’t hesitate in pouring the drink down her throat. Cordelia watched as her cheeks flushed a soft shade of red, unable to hide her smile while taking her own shot. 

Greg sputtered a moment, likely caught off guard by Misty’s dominant energy. “Are you, shit, those were for-”

Misty cut him off, maintaining eye contact. “Didn’t catch your name.”

“Greg.” 

“Well, Greg, it was really nice to meet you, but I’d love to be able to sit next to my wife. Is that alright with you?”

Finally, he took the hint and slunk off defeated to find a new seat at the end of the bar. Cordelia couldn’t help the fit of giggles that shook her whole body as she leaned in to kiss Misty again. “My knight in shining armor. I thought he would never leave me alone.”

“A woman that looks like you alone at a bar? I almost don’t blame him, I would have tried to chat you up too,” Misty audibly exhaled. 

Cordelia sat back in her chair and allowed the rush of alcohol to flow through her body. After a moment, she blinked her eyes back open and sat up. 

“You called me your wife.”

Misty casually sipped her drink, swirling the straw around nonchalantly. This time, she avoided all eye contact. “Does that bother you?”

“No. Does it bother you?”

“Not one bit.”

“Okay,” Cordelia nodded slowly. “That’s good to know.”

With one last swig of her drink, Misty placed her glass down and put her hand up Cordelia’s thigh. “Can we go back to our room now?”

Cordelia glanced around for their friends, who had seemingly all disappeared. “Yeah, where’d everyone go?” She could tell Misty was just as drunk as herself with the way the hand on her thigh crept steadily upwards until it was halted.

“Coco and Queenie found some guys they went to an after party with and Zoe went to bed, already anticipating her hangover in the morning.”

“Well then by all means, _wife,_ take me back.”

The short car drive back was kept PG-13 by Cordelia who staved off every attempt Misty tried to cop a feel in the dark back seat. After she tipped their poor driver _generously,_ she was pulled quickly towards the moonlit beach. Seemingly too slow for her other half, Misty skipped ahead and called back, “I wanna go swimming.”

As Cordelia raced after her, she yelled, “Mist it’s one in the morning, come to bed!”

Misty was busy kicking her wedges and underwear off, leaving her in just the flimsy dress. Contemplating for half a second, she tugged that off too and tossed it on a nearby pile of rocks. 

_“Misty Day_ ,” Cordelia hissed, “What are you doing?” She was too drunk to stop this, her rational thoughts clouded by the sight of Misty’s naked body illuminated by the bright moon. “Someone could see us.”

“It’s a private beach,” Misty gestured towards the bright lights several kilometers down the road, “Do you see anyone around?” She inched closer and closer to the water. Cordelia took one more grand sweep of the beach, and deciding nobody would see them, stripped her own clothes off. 

“That’s my girl,” she called from where she was wading knee deep. “The water is perfect.”

Crossing her arms around herself, Cordelia tentatively stuck her toe in, deeming the water to, in fact, be the perfect temperature. Following in Misty’s footsteps, she trailed behind until they were both chest deep. Turning towards Cordelia, Misty pulled at her naked waist until they were flush against one another. Cordelia hitched a breath as her nipples brushed against Misty’s upper chest. The latter clutched her throat delicately and took the opportunity to pepper her jaw with blazing hot kisses.

“See, was this such a bad idea?” 

Cordelia was just drunk enough to tighten her grip on Misty’s waist and mumble, “No.” She pressed a kiss to her cheek, jaw, then down the length of her neck; tasting salt water and the faded scent of their hotel soap. The younger blonde squirmed impatiently in Cordelia’s arms, already breathless with desire and dying to see what kind of touches she could draw forth. As the ocean lapped around them, Cordelia grew titillated with familiar warmth emanating from the woman in her arms. She felt Misty’s legs shake as she hoisted them effortlessly to wrap around her waist, not once breaking the connection at their lips.

Misty gasped when her throbbing center brushed against a toned stomach, earning her a soft chuckle and inquisitive thumb over a pebbled nipple. “ _Oh_ ,” she sighed. One hand clutched the back of Cordelia’s neck as she continued, “That feels real nice.”

Cordelia simply lifted Misty’s legs higher around her waist, arching her head down to take the bud in her mouth and bite down just light enough for a sweet sting. Misty’s entire body throbbed in response, her eyes fluttering shut under the tremendous weight of arousal. As time stretched on, Cordelia occupied it between intermittent flicks of her tongue and suckling the hardened tip between lips. Her heart hammered in her throat, wild and unrelenting just like her love for Misty.

Just as she was about to slip her fingers into warm, wet heat, Misty physically removed herself and swam backwards a few feet. “Delia, doesn’t bein’ naked in the ocean just feel so invigorating? I feel like I'm one with nature or some shit.” Without waiting for an answer, she ducked under water and surfaced another couple yards ahead. Even in her drunken state, Misty still managed to find a way to keep Cordelia on her toes.

Starting to get a chill from the water swirling around her, Cordelia grabbed hold of Misty and pulled her in once more. “Let’s go inside, so we can do this properly.” Misty quietly agreed, kicking her feet to propel them towards shore. Quickly, full of drunken laughs and off balance steps, the two gathered their clothes and raced back to their room. 

Misty threw their clothes behind the couch and launched herself back into Cordelia’s open arms. Blindly carrying her with ease to their room, she tossed Misty on the bed and crawled up to press her naked body on top. “We’re getting the sheets wet,” Misty chastised.

“That’s because _someone_ decided they needed to skinny dip in the middle of the night.”

“And someone _else_ didn’t seem to have any complaints.” Misty tugged Cordelia until she was in a sitting position. From where she was reclined on the bed, she glanced up with unmistakable lust written all over her features. “Will you sit on my face now or are you going to make me wait all night?”

An incredulous laugh slipped from between Cordelia’s lips. Not caring about the salty water dripping down her back or the sand accumulating at their feet, she straddled Misty and walked up the length of her body until she was hovering over her neck; waiting for the go ahead. Shifting underneath to find the right angle, Misty gave her silent approval by gripping Cordelia’s ass and forcing her down onto her face.

A loud moan filled the room.

Before she could even move her hips, Misty’s tongue was swiping firmly over Cordelia’s clit, clearly enjoying the taste of salt water mixed with arousal. The latter gripped the headboard, focused on riding in time with the teasing strokes. “Oh _Mist_ ,” she whimpered, dragging her bottom lip between teeth, “You feel amazing.”

Cordelia didn’t say _‘it’_ feels amazing, rather _‘you’,_ causing Misty to moan into her efforts. Grasping harder at Cordelia’s hipbone, she doubled down and sucked the wet bundle of nerves into her mouth. The woman above nearly fell to the side at the resounding wave of pleasure that crashed into her like the waves right outside their room. Her chest was tight with unhinged emotion, desperately heaving to catch her breath. Misty drug her warm tongue down to gather the evidence of Cordelia’s arousal, using it to coat her clit before rubbing her lips back over it. When Cordelia rolled her hips far enough back, she could see Misty’s chin and cheeks shining with wetness even in the darkened room. It made Cordelia cradle the side of her face with a delicate palm, taking a moment to slow things down and smile at each other.

These were the moments Cordelia cherished most, where the connection between them was so strong it blocked their surroundings out. Despite being so close to orgasm she could feel the tingles begin shooting up her spine, they took this short time to stare into each other’s eyes without words. They didn’t need words, not when this intimate and unbreakable bond spoke silent echoes of love into the air between them.

Misty kissed the wrist still holding the side of her face once before growing impatient and yanking her hips forward. The newfound maddening pace drove Cordelia to the edge of the precipice, where she teetered dangerously high. And _God_ , it felt good. She felt so safe, so utterly loved when Misty touched her and held her like this; like she was a piece of artwork to be delicately taken care of. When Misty flicked her tongue in a steady rhythm and reached up to flick her nipple, Cordelia’s body went rigid for one prolonged second. 

A cry ripped from the back of her throat as she came spasmodically on Misty’s face. The tremors and following aftershocks were all soothed by carefully placed touches and caresses. When they slowed long enough for Cordelia to flop on the empty side of the bed, her chest rattled with what looked like tremendous struggle. Misty wiped her face and chin off with the back of her hand, looking incredibly pleased with herself.

“I like fucking you when you’re drunk. You get so much wetter.”

Cordelia groaned, tossing her arm over her eyes to block out Misty’s wandering looks. “You’re killing me. I’ll be dead soon because you’ll have killed me.”

“Now don’t say that,” Misty trailed one finger along the column of Cordelia’s throat. “I didn’t get a chance to make you my wife yet.”

The older of the two felt her body enter another plane of existence, one where everything was sunshine and rainbows twenty four fucking seven. She shut her eyes briefly to relish in the sweet words, scooting closer towards Misty’s warmth. “You mean that?”

“Well, yeah. Someday. If that’s alright with you.”

“I would be more than honored.”

“Glad that settles it.”

“Not quite,” Cordelia shifted down on the bed until the sheets billowed off the edge and left Misty as bare as the day she was born. “I still owe you something.”

They’d been so eager to get in bed that no lights had been turned on, so Misty’s pale skin was illuminated only by the shadows of the moon. She looked ethereal. Cordelia was positive she’d blink and it’d all be a mirage. After eleven months (three weeks and two days, to be exact), you’d think Cordelia would be used to Misty looking like she’d been plucked straight from heaven, and yet, here she was. Surprised every time that an angel like Misty wanted to marry her someday. 

Just as she pressed Misty’s thigh apart with a careful hand, said woman halted the movements. “Wait, can we-“ she paused, pressing her lips together, “Can we do this in the shower?”

 _Oh_.

Cordelia would go anywhere with Misty, do anything for her; merely nodding and helping her off the bed. In the bathroom, she turned the shower until it was warm enough. She helped Misty step in, following very closely behind. “I just like seeing you on your knees for me,” she explained with a sly grin, her drunk brain working overtime to spill all her best kept secrets.

And what a secret that _was_.

Not needing to be told twice, Cordelia dropped down onto the cool floor and pushed Misty’s legs apart. Misty hissed when her naked back went flush against the cold tile wall. The woman on the floor glanced up with love in her eyes, mumbling, “I like being on my knees for you. You always make me feel so good, I love to return the favor.” Whatever Misty’s reply happened to be got cut off with a sharp moan as Cordelia flattened her tongue and swept it up the slick length of her. Legs already quivering, Misty slapped an open palm against the tile wall and gasped out, “Oh _you-_ “

Another loud groan.

Cordelia dipped her tongue back down, savoring the taste of Misty like it would be her last. Hiking one leg up over a shoulder, her nose brushed softly against Misty’s clit, eliciting a whine from the younger blonde. Cordelia did it again; quicker this time, much to Misty’s delight. Finally, she took the throbbing bundle of nerves and suckled it between lips, softly at first, then quickly as Misty undulated her hips rapidly to gain friction. “Mm,” Cordelia whispered against the wet skin, “You taste amazing. I might take you to Hawaii more often.” 

Unsurprisingly, Cordelia found herself aroused again. Having Misty sliding herself unabashedly over her face tends to elicit that reaction. As she busied herself bringing Misty to orgasm, she spread her own thighs apart and swiped her two fingers quickly over her clit. Gasping into her work, she struggled to keep a steady pace between her legs and Misty’s. Noticing the dual efforts, Misty snuck one hand down and aided by continuously rubbing her thumb over Cordelia’s nipple.

“I’ll let you take me to the goddamn Arctic if you keep doing tha- _oh_ fuck,” she sighed in relief when Cordelia used her free hand to push two fingers into warm, wet heat unannounced. Twisting them in just the right spot; the place that made hips grind faster, her lips connected back to Misty’s clit and sucked harder and harder until she came loudly into the steam and water pounding around them. Her hips jolted forward to prolong the sweet waves of pleasure until it became too sensitive and she had to gently push Cordelia away. Cordelia swirled her fingers over herself twice more, coming hard all over her hand with a small whine.

She kissed every reachable inch of Misty's skin; her thighs, bellybutton, knees and rib cage. With Misty still catching her breath against the wall, she occupied herself by licking the cascading droplets of water with her tongue. When the younger of the two finally opened her eyes and cracked a smile down at Cordelia, the latter pressed her lips on a toned stomach once more before standing up into waiting arms.

They stood together like that as one until the water began running just cold enough for an excuse to get out. When they took one look at their bed; wet sheets in disarray and covered in sand, Misty whispered, “We’re sleeping on the couch.” That didn’t bother Cordelia one bit, not when Misty laid on top of her chest and fell asleep almost immediately. She followed close behind, a smile on her lips and a heart full of love.

Awoken the next morning by pounding on their villa door, Misty groaned and buried her face in Cordelia’s neck. “I don’t care if that’s Jesus himself, tell them to fuck off. It’s early.”

Muffling her laughter into the still damp curls of Misty’s head, Cordelia glanced over at the clock. “Mist, it’s eleven am.” Another loud knock. She scooted Misty over until she was on the couch and cuddled back up under the blanket. Cordelia pulled a robe on and opened the door, squinting when the harsh sunlight hit her vision, making her head pound in a way she hadn’t felt since college. Coco stood in front of her, grinning like she’d caught them in some compromising position.

“I found this on the beach during my walk of shame this morning.” She held up Cordelia’s black bra with one finger, dangling it mischievously in the air. “Thought you might want it.”

Cordelia snatched it from her, cheeks flaring in embarrassment. “It must have blown out from the patio or something.”

Coco winked knowingly. “Yeah, or _something_. Get dressed, it’s our last day and we’re going on that Jurassic Park tour. You’ve got twenty minutes. Did you enjoy your time on the beach last night?” 

Cordelia shut the door in her face.

Twenty minutes later on the dot, Misty and her were both dressed with oversized sunglasses shielding their eyes and three extra strength Tylenol in their systems. The Jurassic Park tour naturally lifted Misty’s spirits, partially because of her crush on Laura Dern and partially because it happened to be her favorite movie. The rest of the day flew by, and after their last Hawaiian meal, Coco suggested they all sit on the beach and watch the sunset one last time. 

Taking her seat on the chaise lounge, Cordelia waited as Misty made herself comfortable between her legs and leaned back. Having Misty in her arms felt safe. Warm. Like she’d been put on this earth to build a home right here and let Misty live in it forever. When the sky slowly burst into bright flames of color, casting its warm light across the ocean water, Cordelia kissed the side of her neck before asking, “Will you take a walk with me?” Her heart swelled when Misty stood up and held her hand out to hoist her up. As she trailed a step behind Misty, she turned back and looked at Coco, who gave her two thumbs up and a dramatic wink.

Walking hand in hand for several hundred feet, the two were quiet. Enjoying the water lapping at their toes, Misty kept her head down in search for seashells she could collect. When she looked up, she found Cordelia looking at her with a serious expression on her face. “What’s wrong, baby?" 

“Nothing’s wrong. Everything is perfect. You’re perfect.”

Misty blushed, ducking her head. The sun going down was hitting the angles of her face in the most beautiful way, her hair shining more radiantly than ever. Cordelia wanted to photograph it, but she didn’t need to. Not when she had already memorized everything about this moment. Misty looked like a dream, the kind you store in your subconscious to think about even on your worst days because it evokes the strongest feelings of contentment. She held Cordelia’s heart in the utmost deserving hands, like it belonged behind a glass case in a museum and she was just taking care of it for the time being. Everything about Misty made Cordelia giddy, from the way she couldn’t get through her jokes without laughing, to the way their tiny spats never lasted longer than an hour because they loved each other too much to fight. She almost felt like she didn’t deserve her, but Misty made it clear every morning and night that she did.

When Cordelia softly called her name, Misty looked back up with an impish grin and questioning look in her eyes. “I love you,” she said, raw emotion dripping off every word.

She got down on one knee before Misty could even fathom a reply.

Misty took a shocked step back, eyes frantic and already watering. “Cordelia, what are you-”

“I want you to know that I would lay down my life for you. Anything you ever desire will be yours if you just ask me. I will go to the ends of this earth just to make you smile once.” She pulled a stunning ring from her dress pocket and held it up.

Before she could open her mouth to ask the question, Misty seemed to find her voice. “Cordelia, stand up.”

The world came crashing and burning down around Cordelia as she kneeled on this beach so many miles from home. The lump in her throat grew fifteen sizes as she rapidly brushed the tears from her eyes and mumbled her apology. “I’m sorry, I must have-” she cried, “just forget about this.”

Misty caught her wrist from where it went to shove the ring back in her pocket. “I want you to stand up,” she repeated, choking back her own tears, “because I was going to be the one asking you.” She burst into full blown sobs, pulling her own engagement ring out from where it had been stashed in her pocket. The waves crashing behind them, the birds flying high above, and the muffled traffic from the far away highway all quieted into a low hum as Cordelia watched Misty hold out the ring with trembling fingers. The hair on the back of her neck stood up, and she briefly wondered if she had actually died and entered the afterlife. There was no way this was real, that this was happening. No way Misty was _real_. 

The ring was gorgeous. Extravagant. Nothing in this world could have prepared Cordelia for the rush of love that nearly knocked her over from where she stood. “Are- are you serious?”

Misty had her eyes shut, basking in the glory of the situation that had arisen. “We really just planned to propose to each other at the same time, didn’t we?” Cordelia didn’t answer, simply putting her hands on Misty’s cheeks and brushing their lips together. This kiss felt different, like the rings they slipped on the other’s finger enhanced the unwavering devotion between their souls. Misty was gently lifted into Cordelia’s arms, where she was spun around and crushed gently into a loving embrace.

“Wait,” she pulled back, eyes alight with unrelenting joy, “Was that a yes?”

Cordelia slid her tongue back into Misty’s mouth before mumbling, “Yes. How about you?”

“Hm,” Misty feigned innocence, “Let me think.” She laughed when Cordelia used one hand to smack her on the ass. “It’s a yes. It’ll always be a yes.” 

In every town far from home, every train, plane, bus, and taxi, in this country and every other, Misty would belong to Cordelia. And vice versa. There would be nothing that could ever tear them apart, and they both knew it with the way their soft kisses spoke gentle words of adoration and mutual respect. When Cordelia heard Coco’s shrill voice from a short distance away, she gently set Misty down on the sand and wiped her tears away, turning to ask, “Did you guys know about this?”

“Babe, all of us knew months ago except you two,” Coco replied. “When Misty told Zoe and Queenie, they told me, so obviously I told them, and here we are.” The blonde was sobbing like Queenie and Zoe were, though they hid it much better. 

Struggling to wrap her mind around Coco’s words, Cordelia shook her head in disbelief. “I cannot believe you all kept the secret this entire time.”

“I almost broke down,” Zoe exhaled through her tears, “So did Queenie.”

“Did not!” she shot back. “I was strong the whole week.” 

“We got pictures and videos for y’all, don’t worry. It was sweet.” Based on the way Coco could barely speak through her tears, it was probably way more than sweet. Cordelia knew the video would probably end up going viral on Facebook in the next few days once Coco posted it. But still, she was thankful. Thankful for the warm sun on her skin, their friends that allowed them to have this incredibly intimate moment, and most importantly, thankful for the woman in her arms that couldn’t keep her bright, ocean colored eyes off Cordelia’s face. Leaning in just loud enough for her to hear, Misty whispered, “I’m so happy.”

What an understatement.

A few hours later, after champagne had been popped and their friends quietly ducked out with shitty excuses about needing to pack, Misty was back in Cordelia’s lap on the lounge chair. Snuggled up under a blanket, they’d been quiet for a few moments, too wired and excited to put anything into words. Cordelia watched as the engagement ring on her finger twinkled in the moonlight and thought back to the first day they’d met, all those months ago in the cafe. Never in her wildest dreams could she had ever believed her life would end up here. It was exhilarating. Enthralling. The best gift she could have ever received.

Misty broke her silent thought process by kissing the finger Cordelia’s ring had been placed on. “I can’t wait to actually call you my wife. People are going to be annoyed by how often I bring it up,” she chuckled.

“You came on this vacation as my girlfriend and you’re leaving as my fiancée,” Cordelia replied, “People are going to get tired of listening to _me_ talk.”

“That sucks for everyone else,” Misty snorted, then continued, “You’re mine forever, Cordelia Goode.”

“Likewise, Misty Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts? ideas? criticism? i'm open to all.
> 
> thank you as always to [ix](https://dirtyrippedjeans.tumblr.com/) who patiently edited this shit show for me, and to my fave yeehaw [alyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maverick24/pseuds/maverick24) who came up with this entire idea and let me steal it from her!!!
> 
> come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/moonmotels1/) babes


End file.
